The invention relates to a closure device for connecting two members which have, for example, at least in regions, the form of a plate, with a closure pin which can be secured on the first member, if necessary such that it cannot be lost, and a receiving element which can be disposed on the back side of the second member, in which the closure pin comprises a head section implemented for the support on the front side of the first member and a shaft section which can be passed through an opening of a guide sleeve disposed in an opening of the first member, which shaft section comprises threads cooperating with counterthreads of a connecting section of the receiving element, in which the guide sleeve comprises on the end associated with the head section of the closure pin a radially expanded head section and at the end facing away from the head section of the closure pin a fastening section which can be radially expanded in the manner of a collar.
Such closure devices, as they are known for example from DE 40 32 594 C2, serve inter alia as cover closures in aircraft construction. The panels or similar members in which such closure devices with their guidance sleeves are to be retained, comprise for example carbon fibers or similar composite materials having low load-bearing capacity, which makes problematic securing the closure device in particular in the case of relatively thin members due to the acting shearing forces.